Anthem for the Silent Souls
thumb|300px|Anthem for the Silent Souls - Clara & Megurine Luka Anthem for the Silent Souls. ''(El Himno de las Almas Silenciosas).'' Es una canción Vocaloid Original Bilingüe. La canción habla sobre el amor entre un agricultor y un pescador de Cádiz, habla sobre el transcurso de esa relación. Intérpretes: Clara & Megurine Luka Letra: ColorfulHorizonsP Música: ColorfulHorizonsP *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Traducción al español Sonika Español /Inglés= Desperté en la estación otro día más esperando un tren que ya pasó. Por mucho que quiera probar sé que no habrá más billetes. Once again, I am here, ready to forget, but today I find it especially hard The memory of your naked torso, now is like salt on a wound. Amanece con un tono radical, una luz estival, un cielo ideal. Sería perfecto sin la ausencia de tu voz. Please, no more lies, I'm so tired of hide what I feel, Whom I love, is really childish Vengo de tierras del sol, mundos de calor, donde a nada está mal visto ya. Eres un Dios del amor, yo tu servidor, quiero que no importe a nadie mas. It's so hard to understand, what they think I'm used to stand And if you're really in love, you’ll allow me to take your hand. Sin temor, poderte besar, no importa los demás. Suena bien, pero es irreal aquí, en este lugar. When I touch your ardent skin I fell how the whole time and space vanishes Cause you're a man of fields and towns... ...y tú un lobo de mar pasional. I saw you last night, there in the main Street, you were in very good company I adore your face, smitten with your eyes but I think it's time to start from scratch. Donde estarás, me pregunto si ya te habrás olvidado de este colgado que estoy. Two men can be together in love, even what the people think about. When I heard each of you regrets with selfish excuses, I knew it was the end. Juegas con facilidad, nada tienes qué explicarles, Gente de toda la vida que no sabe nada. What I want I will try to catch, no times to hesitate. I am sure that I chose to be as free as a seagull Ahora que quiero arriesgar nada tengo que apostarme, me da igual. Solo sé que voy a seguir... ...I won’t I be anymore here Vivimos para morir arrastrando un pecado. En un mundo sin Dios no hace falta seguir esas paridas. (Hoy prefiero descansar.) |-| Español= Desperté en la estación otro día más esperando un tren que ya pasó. Por mucho que quiera probar sé que no habrá más billetes. Una vez más , Estoy aquí , Listo para olvidar Pero hoy lo encuentro especialmente dificil El recuerdo de tú torso desnudo Ahora es como la sal en una herida Amanece con un tono radical, una luz estival, un cielo ideal. Sería perfecto sin la ausencia de tu voz. Por favor , No más mentiras Estoy tan cansado de ocultar lo que siente A quien amo, Es realmente infantil Vengo de tierras del sol, mundos de calor, donde a nada está mal visto ya. Eres un Dios del amor, yo tu servidor, quiero que no importe a nadie mas. Es tan dificil de entender, Ellos creen que estoy acostumbrado a estar de pie Si estas realmente enamorado Me dejaras tomar tu mano Sin temor, poderte besar, no importa los demás. Suena bien, pero es irreal aquí, en este lugar. Cuando toco tu piel ardiente Siento como el tiempo y el espacio desvanecen Porque tu eres un hombre de campos y pueblos ... ...y tú un lobo de mar pasional. Te vi ayer por la noche , en la calle principal Estabas en muy buena compañia Adoro tu cara , enamorado de tus ojos Pero creo que es tiempo de empezar de cero Donde estarás, me pregunto si ya te habrás olvidado de este colgado que estoy. Dos hombres pueden estar enamorados, Incluso de lo que piense la gente . Cuando escuche que los dos se lamentaban Con excusas egoistas , yo sabía que era el final Juegas con facilidad, nada tienes qué explicarles, Gente de toda la vida que no sabe nada. Lo que quiero, lo intentare atrapar No es tiempo para dudar Estoy seguro que elegi ser Libre como una gaviota Ahora que quiero arriesgar nada tengo que apostarme, me da igual. Solo sé que voy a seguir... ...No puedo estar más tiempo aquí Vivimos para morir arrastrando un pecado. En un mundo sin Dios no hace falta seguir esas paridas. (Hoy prefiero descansar.) Curiosidades *Esta cancion es la tercera y ultima parte de la Saga Nameless, la cual acaba para dar paso a la Saga Arpeggio. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Clara Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012